Say It Right
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: Calleigh just wanted Ryan to say four special words to her. CaRWash. Please read and review!


Sup, peoples? I was making lyrics for my new song 'Say it Right' (even though they suck) and thought that CaRWash would make the perfect couple for this one-shot! Even though my lyrics really, really suck please don't use them unless you ask, okay? Anyways, read and review! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own CSI: Miami or else CaRWash would have already happened!

Pairing: CaRWash-what else is there in the world to worship?

Summary: Calleigh just wanted Ryan to say four special words to her.

_Italics-Lyrics_

-_Say It Right-_

_By: Shadowsakura321_

_"Say it right"_

_"Hold me tight"_

_"Say it right" _

_"Say it right"_

_"Don't want you to come up and say it casually"_

_"Want you to go down and get down on one knee"_

_"Say it right, bring it on"_

_"Tonight not…_

_"End of time"_

Loud, rhythmic, pop lyrics came from inside the ballistics lab. Calleigh Duquesne turned off her radio and fired the gun once.

Ryan, her and Horatio were investigating the murder of Yuki Kaze. Her body was found under a bridge. In her apartment, there were signs of a struggle. Alexx had not determined the cause of death as yet. Calleigh was just firing this gun because when Ryan brought in the boyfriend; the suspect, he was shot, claiming it was from his girlfriend's gun and that he shot her. Calleigh searched for a gun and found a 9 millimeter gun under the victim's bed.

_"Wanna have a pretty silver ring"_

_"Four special words are on my wish list"_

_"Gonna have to do it really well"_

_"Gonna show me what you can bring"_

Calleigh smiled softly. Eric was proposing to Natalia tonight. He had told her and Calleigh was so excited for him. A wedding! Her smile dropped. She loved Ryan. He had confessed to her and she had gladly responded. Now, after about two years, Calleigh thought it was time. Eric and Natalia we're getting married. Valera and her boyfriend Sean were engaged. Horatio and Yelina were still the best of friends but Calleigh had a feeling that they were keeping a little secret of their own. Frank and his wife had just re-married.

People could say that she was being greedy. She had already got Ryan. But, why did Calleigh feel like she needed more?

"Congrats dude!" Ryan yelled, slapping Eric on the back. Eric smiled and then it turned into a glare. He put a finger to his lips. "Shhh, I haven't told Natalia as yet!" "And, thank you, that is if she says yes" Eric said, grinning. Green eyes stared back at him. Ryan rolled his eyes. "No Eric, she's going to say no" he teased. Eric's face reddened. "I'm nervous" he confessed. Ryan laughed at his friend and colleague's face. "You'll do fine" Eric nodded. He smirked. "So Wolfe, how are you and Calleigh?"

Ryan then looked serious. He took a step closer to Eric. A boyish grin made its way to his face. "See, Eric, I got to talk to you"

_"Not in front of a parking lot"_

_"Romantic"_

_"Beautiful"_

_"These are my thoughts"_

_"Say it right"_

_"Hold me tight"_

_"Say it right"_

_"Say it right"_

_"Scared"_

_"Nervous"_

_"Boy, you can't be replaced"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you"_

Calleigh finished writing her report and handed it to the officer who was going to give it to Frank. Yuki's gun was the one that shot Sam, her boyfriend. But there was only one problem. Yuki was already dead.

Blonde hair swayed as Calleigh walked in and shut the interrogation room door. Frank leaned against the window. Sam sat down on the table, his hands handcuffed together. He had dark black hair and green eyes. "Yuki was already dead when you were shot so I suggest you tell me who really shot you and more importantly if you killed Yuki" Calleigh snapped. Frank grinned "Bullet Girl got to you boy so you outta tell her" Sam was quiet for a minute. Green eyes then looked defeated. He slowly began to confess. Frank booked him and Calleigh walked out of the lab.

"YES!"

"YES ERIC I WILL MARRY YOU!"

Calleigh spun around to see Natalia jump up into Eric's arms and hug. Surprised, Calleigh began to clap. Ryan walked out of the DNA lab with Valera and their mouths drop. Eric proposed here? Now? They both ran over to the couple and began spluttering out congrats. Eric looked over Ryan's shoulder and winked. Calleigh smiled. Horatio slowly took off his glasses and congratulated the couple and shook Eric's hand. "Marisol would be proud" he spoke. Eric nodded. "Congrats honey!" "Whoo, isn't this going to be a hot wedding?!" Alexx yelled, walking into the center of the crime lab along with everyone else.

Hugs and laughter were everywhere. But somehow Calleigh didn't feel like joining them. She knew it was selfish but she really didn't feel like it. Calleigh slowly turned around and walked away. Natalia and Eric were just like her and Ryan.

"_First I was your friend"  
"Then something more"_

_"First I was your friend"_

_"Then something more"_

_"You always say I love you too"_

_"Comforting me when I am blue"_

Calleigh sat down on the bench and wrung her hands together. Silence occurred.

Ryan finished telling everyone. Horatio nodded as if he approved. "Go" he stated.

"Cal!" Calleigh's head whipped around to see Ryan.

She smiled.

"Hey Ryan!" "Sorry I ran off, I-I just had to do an errand"

"Oh, sure that's fine"

Ryan stepped in front of Calleigh. "Close your eyes" he whispered. Calleigh quirked an eyebrow "why…" Ryan laughed. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad"

_"Now really I know my feelings"_

_"You are not irreplaceable" _

_"One of a kind"_

_"And I want these words to come out"_

_"And I want them to come right"_

_"Say it right"_

_"Hold me tight"_

_"Say it right" _

_"Say it right"_

Calleigh felt as if people were watching her but didn't object. What Ryan was already doing had her stumped.

_"Say it right"_

_"Hold me tight"_

_"Say it right" _

_"Say it right"_

_"Don't want you to come up and say it casually"_

_"Want you to go down and get down on one knee"_

_"Say it right, bring it on"_

_"Tonight not…_

_"End of time"_

"Cal…" Calleigh sucked in a deep breath.

_"Say it right"_

_"Hold me tight"_

_"Say it right"_

_"Say it right"_

_"Now since Valentine's is close"_

_"And I see you kneeling down"  
"And feel words coming out"_

_"Four special words…"_

"Will you marry me?"

Calleigh gasped as her eyes snapped open. There was Ryan kneeling on one knee. In his hand was a tiny, black, velvet box that was opened to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Calleigh couldn't muster up any words. Tears formed in her eyes. She nodded.

"YES!"

Suddenly the team popped out and began to clap again. Ryan placed the ring on Calleigh's finger. She smiled.

_"You said it right"  
"It's all been done"_

_"Say it right"_

_"Hold me tight"_

_"Say it right"_

_"Say it right"_

_"Said it nice and straight"_

_"Went down and got down on one knee"_

Horatio patted Calleigh's shoulder and then hugged her tightly. He pulled back and smirked, looking back at her through his sunglasses. "The perfect proposal?" Crying with joy, Calleigh nodded, tears streaming down her flushed face.

"Yeah, he said it right!"

"_You've said it right"_

_"Now you hold me tight"_

_"You said it right"_

_"You say it right….."_

OMG! HEY U GUYS! I really think I did well on this but it's your opinion that counts. Please, PLEASE review!

-Shadowsakura321


End file.
